Prove him wrong
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: Gray isn't sure about his feelings for Juvia, but then, he has an unpleasant meeting with someone from her past. [College AU]


**AN : Happy New Year ! **The first story of 2020, I hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail. Rated M for very badmouthing and a heated scene.

* * *

**Prove him wrong**

"I hope you're all ready to last through the night!" Cana shouted, lifting her bottle.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled back.

It was summer break and they were spending two weeks in the Heartfilia's mansion near the sea. But for now, the all group was in a club enjoying the evening.

Loke was probably somewhere flirting with some random girl. Across the table, Elfman was typing on is phone with an awkward face, certainly responding to Evergreen's messages while Erza and Jellal were talking, pretending not to be flirting, but they didn't fool anyone. Levy and Gajeel had disappeared some minutes ago between the dancers and Mira and Lisanna were debating if this was a sign that the two were dating and asking Juvia about her opinion. And beside Gray, Cana was getting Natsu in a drinking contest while Lucy tried to prevent him to and soon was included in the game despite her protests.

Gray smirked at the sight. It was probably a plan of Mirajane and Cana to bring the two together. The white haired woman was a real demon with matchmaking and if her plan included getting someone drunk, the brunette was more than ready to help. Gray smiled. That were his friends: loud, joyful and crazy.

"I'll get more drinks." He said as he stood up and made his way toward the bar.

"Juvia is coming with you, Gray-sama."

Gray didn't complain. He was used to have her at his side. Juvia had spent the whole year professing her love to him. It was a bit embarrassing at first, but with time, Gray grown accustomed and learned to know Juvia. She was more than the lovesick he thought she was at first sight and she became a close friend.

Well, she won't stay that for too long. She was close to be more than a friend. Recently he had dreamed about her. And not in a friendly way. He was now walking on the thin line between friends and lovers. But he couldn't decide what the best was.

Until then, he was glad she was by his side at a time like this when she was wearing that tiny black dress which hugged her curves and showed her pale skin. Some men could have the nerves to make a move on her.

He ordered drinks for everyone and while waiting, he glanced at her. She was watching the dance floor with a soft smile on her lips.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he followed her gaze.

In the bunch of people, he spotted Levy and Gajeel dancing. Well, more like Levy dancing and Gajeel stepping forward and backward.

"They're so cute." Juvia sighed.

Gray snorted. Cute wasn't exactly how he'd have describe them. But Juvia was biased with her somewhat brother. He glanced at her again. Affection and happiness were gleaming in her eyes as she watched the couple, but he could also detect a glint of envy. He pondered whether he should ask or not, but deep down he knew what would make her happy.

"After we bring the drinks to the others…" He started and she turned her head toward him. He cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heating and he ended in a rush as if the words were burning his tongue. "Want to dance?"

She gasped and circled his arm with hers, squeezing it against her breast. "Juvia would love to!"

"Okay… Can you give back my arm then? I'm attached at it."

She giggled and let him go. He couldn't help but smiled at how she looked happy. The first time they met, her face was expressionless and he thought that if she smiled, it would break.

"What a surprise…" Someone said behind them and Juvia froze. Then she slowly turned toward the person, imitated by Gray.

"Bora." She whispered in a blank tone.

"Long time no see, Juvia." The man replied, with a wry smile. He was instantly unsympathetic to Gray. "You look good now." Bora continued as Juvia didn't reply. He openly checked her out. "A real woman. Did you also improve in another domain?"

Juvia tensed and Gray saw her clench her fists. The guy was visibly making Juvia uncomfortable and Gray was ready to intervene if she needed it.

"You're right. Juvia is a woman now. She can tell the difference between a jerk and a man." She said with a firm voice and Gray smiled. Look like Juvia wasn't going to be passive and let that moron say shit.

But the guy smirked.

"You know how to use your tongue. I remember it was your best skill years ago." He raised his hand to her chin but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed but his smile widened.

That Bora was a complete douchebag and Gray decided to act. He put his hand on the guy's shoulder and pushed it slightly.

"Okay, dumbass. She clearly doesn't want to talk to you."

"And you are?" Bora replied unflappable.

"Gray."

"Well, it's not your business Gray."

"It's always my business when someone annoys one of my friends."

"Friends? You have friends now Juvia? Beside that monster with piercings I mean."

"Don't talk like that about Gajeel-kun." Juvia warned in a low voice but Bora chuckled.

"I don't know how he could stand you. You were so depressing." He turned his head toward Gray. "Is she still annoying like hell?"

It was Gray's turn to clench his fists.

"She's not. You are. I don't want to waste my time with you, so get lost, would you?"

"A true knight in shining armor." Bora sneered. "I'm just talking to my ex-girlfriend, buddy. No need to fret."

Ex-_girlfriend_?

Gray's face should have showed his surprise because the moron laughed harder.

"Hard to believe right? Yeah, I dated that gloomy girl. For a short time though. It was hard to stand the depress vibe."

"Don't mind him, Gray-sama."Juvia said and turned to pick the glasses the barman had brought.

"I'm sure you remember Juvia. She was so lonely, I took pity. No one was interested in her. She wasn't that pretty at that time. You're still too pale by the way."

"Juvia doesn't care about your opinion, Bora." She replied.

"And you're still talking in third person. I found it cute at first but it upset me after that." He added to Gray. "I quickly got bored. She was so annoying, clingy and weird. I was never in peace, she was always glued to my side."

Gray was fuming. Unconsciously, he unbuttoned his shirt, like when he was close to fight with Natsu.

"Let's go, Gray-sama. The others are waiting." Juvia put a hand on Gray's arm. He turned his head toward her. How could she be this calm when that asshole was saying these things?

"Go back to the others Juvia. I'll be right behind you." Gray said gently but his eyes were cold.

"Gray-sama…" She tried but he put his hand on hers.

"He's right Juvia. Let the men talk a bit." Bora said.

Juvia shot him a death glare but she quickly turned back her gaze on Gray. She studied his face for a moment.

"Alright." She murmured in a sigh. "Just, don't do stupid thing, okay? He's not worth it."

Bora watched her leave, his smug grin never leaving his face.

"Gray-_sama, _huh?" Bora repeated with a mocking tone. "I guess you didn't screw her yet."

A nerve on Gray's forehead twitched. This guy was really pissing him off.

"Well, you miss nothing. I know what I'm talking about."

"You really should stop saying shit like this before I make you." Gray growled. How could she have dated that prick? He wasn't even good looking. No wonder why she never mentioned him.

"Calm down man. I'm just giving you some advices. I know Juvia looks hot with her legs and her ass. Not to mention the boobs. But it's just the look."

Gray didn't know how the bar wasn't ice-covered because of the cold anger he was emanating. But the asshole was still talking.

"She did improve on her look though. Her hair was so weird at that time. She wasn't very feminine, always wearing her ugly blue dress. If she hadn't liked to sew and cook, I would have thought she wasn't a girl. I prefer my girls with short dress and high heels. And you?"

_Even Loke doesn't talk about girls like that._

"I don't care. She can wear what she wants." Gray answered, his icy tone clearly reprimanding but the idiot didn't get the hint.

"Oh come on, be honest. She isn't the prettiest girl. And like I said, you can't have fun with her."

"I have fun with her." Gray retorted. That guy didn't know Juvia. He didn't even try to know her. It was true that Juvia was shy at first, but after some time she became bubbly, cheery and very caring. He had seen her tease Lucy about Natsu, laugh with Lisanna, exchange recipes with Erza, joke with Loke and blush with Cana's innuendos. Hell, even his family was conquered by her charm. His father called her "daughter", Lyon was flirting with her, Meredy saw her as a big sister and Ultear had a soft spot for her. "We went to a rock concert with the others, and she likes to watch sports. She's coming to a hockey game with me in a month."

"I'm not talking about that sort of thing." Bora rolled his eyes. "She's not good in bed, you see? I had to get fun with other girls to satisfy my needs."

_Did that jerk just casually said he cheated on her?_

"I tried to teach her some stuffs but to no avail. She is dump. And she's so frigid. Even a broomstick has more reaction. She's only good with her mouth on your co…" Bora didn't finish because Gray punched him right in the face.

Bora stepped back with the force, hissing in pain. Gray grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face close to his.

"That was the last thing you said about Juvia. I don't want to see you near her again." Gray warned, using his best threatening voice.

But the guy smirked, some blood on the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, I see. You think you're better than me? You'll get tired of her too. Humph…" He groaned as Gray slammed him against the bar. He could hear the people around them, asking what the fight was for.

"You're wrong."

Bora tried to punch him, but Gray dodged and then Gray's fist collided with his stomach. Bora pushed him with his shoulder, in an attempt to destabilize him but Gray stayed firm on his feet and hit him again on his jaw. Bora lost his balance and almost fell, but he managed to hold on the bar counter. "What's going on there?" Someone shouted.

"Gray!" He recognized Erza's voice before she grabbed his wrist and he froze, years of fearing her anger after a fight with Natsu stopping him more effectively than force. She looked at his face and her frown disappeared. "What happened?" She asked concerned.

He glanced back at Bora, who was steadying himself, a hand on his jaw.

"Nothing." Gray answered after a moment. "I just lost my temper."

"Gray-sama…" Juvia called as she made her way between the people gathered around the fighters.

Gray stepped in front of her, blocking her view; he didn't want her to see that jerk again. She was too good to damage her eyes with the view of such prick. But that clever girl already knew what he had done. "Gray-sama. Juvia told you not to do stupid things because of her."

"Did I miss the fun?" Natsu's question was quickly followed by a noise of a slap. "Ouch! Luce! What's that for?"

"Hey! Is everyone alright?" Lucy asked just when Gajeel arrived with Levy. The tall black haired man narrowed his eyes when he saw Bora.

"What that piece of shit is doing here?" Gajeel looked up and met Gray's eyes and then he glanced down at his reddening knuckles. A flash of understanding passed through his gaze.

"Okay. We're leaving." Gajeel said as he took Levy's hand and pushed Juvia gently but firmly toward the exit. "Can someone get the drunkard and the lover boy?"

"Go ahead. I'll apologize to the owners and pick Cana and Loke." Erza said. "Go with them, Gray."

Gray didn't wait to follow her order, he was feeling hot and so angry he could punch Natsu just because of his stupid pink hair.

The walk to the Heartfilia's mansion was in silence for some time before Natsu could not contain his curiosity anymore.

"Why did you fight with this guy?"

"It's Juvia's fault." The blue haired woman answered promptly.

"It's not your fault." Gray replied a bit harshly. "It was just a moron with a big mouth."

"But who…" Natsu insisted but surprisingly Gajeel cut him off.

"Leave him alone, Salamander."

Even Levy looked at him with wide eyes. If Gajeel was on Gray's side, it was a serious matter. Natsu stayed quiet for a moment and then shrugged.

"Okay, I don't care. You'll get a lecture from Erza tomorrow anyway."

Gray cringed a little but nodded nonetheless. It wasn't a pleasant thought and it added to his sour mood, but Natsu was right. The redhead won't let it slip.

###

Later that night Gray was laying on his bed, eyes wide open.

It was almost dawn but he hadn't sleep at all. Not because of Natsu's snoring in the room next door, even if the idiot was so noisy Gray could swear the walls trembled. But Gray couldn't get Bora comments out of his head and the persistent anger was keeping him awake.

For the umpteenth time, he turned in his bed and then he decided it was enough. He got out of his bed and put his pants on. Maybe a short walk would calm his nerves. Silently he stepped out of his room and exited the house without waking up his friends.

The cold breeze on his skin appeased him a bit. The sky was still dark and except the sound of the waves not far away, everything was quiet and peaceful. He walked down to the beach and contemplated the sea; the foam on the crest of waves shining under the moon light.

He sat down and let his thoughts drift.

Why was he so angry? That asshole said awful things, sure, but Gray gave him a piece of his mind with his fists. It should have been enough.

Maybe it was because Bora compared himself with Gray? Because of male pride?

No, Gray knew he wasn't like him. He was not the perfect guy but he wasn't as bad as Bora.

It was probably because Juvia was involved. Gray had always been protective toward his friends… He sighed. _Don't fool yourself Gray. You know it's more than that. You would not have reacted like that if it was someone else._ He groaned and passed a hand through his hair. He was turning crazy with this girl. She was constantly in his thoughts, like no one else had been.

At this moment, he heard footsteps behind him and turned his head.

"What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, panicked.

"Juvia can ask the same about you, Gray-sama."

"Huh… I couldn't sleep so I went here to get fresh air."

She hummed and took a seat beside him. Gray couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. Black shorts and a loose tee-shirt which seemed quite familiar…

"Hey, it's one of my shirts!" He pointed out.

Juvia looked down and smiled.

"Yes. Gray-sama threw it away some times ago because it had a few holes. So Juvia picked it up and darned it. Many people worked on it; the people who grew the cotton, the people in the clothing design team, the people who weaved it and sew it… Juvia couldn't waste their effort. It looks almost new, don't you think Gray-sama?" She asked as she pulled the fabric so he could get a better view of her work.

But the only thought that crossed his mind was 'Oh shit, she's not wearing a bra!'. With a slight blush, he looked away.

"It's so like you." He whispered and she tilted her head in question. "To be considerate even for a small thing like a shirt."

She let out a small giggle and the sound made him smile. For some minutes, they stayed silent, Gray starring into nothing and Juvia playing into the sand with her feet.

"You didn't answer my question earlier." He finally said.

She turned her head toward him. "What question Gray-sama?"

"Why are you not sleeping?"

She blushed prettily and played with a strand of her hair.

"It's a bit silly… Juvia has never come to the sea before. So every morning she wakes up before everyone and she sits here to watch the sunrise."

"Hummm… Why the sunrise specifically?"

Her blush deepened and she clutched her knees, hiding half of her face into it.

"Because when it appears, the sun covers everything; the sky, the sea, the sand and… it's like a new beginning. Juvia likes to think if she bathes into its rays, it could erase her flaws as well. Ah! But Juvia can go if she bothers Gray-sama!" She added moving her hands frantically before her.

_She was so annoying, clingy and weird. I was never in peace, she was always glued to my side._ He remembered Bora's words and he felt a new wave of anger. That asshole was so wrong.

"You don't bother me. We can watch the sun together. And you have no flaws to erase. We like you the way you are."

Another blush rose on her cheeks and she nodded shyly, turning her gaze towards the water with a small smile. The sky was lightening, turning into a light pink and soon the sun emerged from the sea, its rays reflecting upon the waves.

He looked at her. As the rolling waves her hair fell on her shoulders and Gray wondered if it would flow into his fingers like water. She had a soft smile on her lips as she watched the sun slowly rising into the sky. Her blue eyes were shining, like the sea in the morning light and that same light was playing on her cheeks.

"Is there something on Juvia's face?" She asked without turning her eyes from the sea.

"Huh… no, why?" He said, embarrassed that he had been caught starring.

She turned her head to meet his gaze.

"You were fixing Juvia."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, you seem so… peaceful and happy."

"It's a beautiful sunrise and Juvia is watching it with Gray-sama. She'll spend the day with her friends and have fun. Juvia has so many reasons to be happy. Is Gray-sama not happy?"

"I…" He hesitated and then glanced down. "No, I'm not."

He thought she would press him with questions but instead she watched him with a soft look in her eyes.

"I'm angry. Because of what that jerk said about you last night. All the part about you being weird and…boring."

"You shouldn't take what he said to heart. He said more awful things when he broke up with Juvia."

That didn't ease his anger. On the contrary.

"You don't understand. He said… He said that you are…huh… inexperienced in bed." He explained in a hurry, looking away, his ears turning red with embarrassment.

The last thing he expected was her laugh.

"Oh, Gray-sama, you're such a gentleman." Juvia giggled. "Bora didn't say it like that, did he? He probably said that Juvia was frigid and unattractive. Just after the break up, he was so descriptive about the lack of Juvia's skills with sex, she was sure no man would ever show interest in her."

Anger turned into rage inside Gray. If he had known he would have crush that son of bitch.

"Don't make that face, Gray-sama." Juvia added with a smile. "It's all in the past."

"How can you be so calm when you know that moron is still badmouthing about you?"

Juvia shrugged and lay down, her blue hair contrasting with the sand.

"Juvia has friends now. She has loved ones. She has a family. She's happier now than when she was dating Bora. She's no longer that girl. So, forget about all he said Gray-sama. It doesn't affect Juvia anymore." She added as she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

He watched her silently for an instant before he made up his mind. Quickly, he turned around and placed his hands and knees on either sides of her, caging her.

Juvia's eyes shot open.

"Gray-sama?" She asked startled to see him above her.

"I need to prove him wrong."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

But he didn't respond and leaned against her, nuzzling his face in her neck. She gasped but stayed still as he started to brush his lips slightly against her skin.

He placed a quick kiss just under her chin and Juvia missed a breath. His lips skimmed over her throat until the rim of the shirt. Then he gently pushed the fabric to expose her shoulder and he felt her trembling when he kissed it, amazed by the smoothness of her skin.

He left a path of light kisses from her bare shoulder to the crook of her neck and Juvia let out a moan when he sucked the tender skin there. The smell of her shampoo was filling his nostrils, a smell that reminded him of spring rain. And her skin was sweet and warm with a unique savor.

Gray licked the pink spot he had created and placed one hand on her hips, his thumb tracing circles against the fabric of the shirt. He could hear her rapid breaths and her tiny whines. His mouth went up her neck, kissing and licking the smooth skin as Juvia's fingers dipped in his dark hair. His own hand slipped under the shirt and his fingertips caressed her side in a slow pace.

He nipped her jaw and glanced at her. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were rosy and small moans were escaping her parted lips. Were they as soft as the rest of her body?

He resisted the temptation of her mouth and left her jaw to kiss her cheek instead, and then he followed the curve to her ear and licked the edge. He felt her nails scratching his nape and he suppressed the growl forming in his throat. He sucked her earlobe while under the shirt his hand moved to her ribs and stopped teasingly just below the curve of her breast.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia whimpered against his ear, breathless, as she arched her back, pressing her body against his. Her moan travelled along his spine to his core. He fought the wave of lust and the want to ravish her lips. Okay, time to stop before he lost control.

He removed his hand from under the shirt and rolled away, lying on his back beside her, immediately missing her warmth.

"Well." He said with satisfaction. "That asshole was completely wrong. You're not frigid. You're quite responsive with just this little foreplay."

He took the risk to look at her. She was staring straight to the sky, her chest rising with her rapid breathing. Then she bit her lower lip and some tears appeared on the corner of her eyes.

Gray's eyes widened in horror.

"Fuck." He cursed and propped his weight on his elbow. "Don't cry. I'm sorry!" _Idiot! Why did you force yourself on her?_ "I won't do it again. Forgive me, please!" _You traumatized the poor girl. You're dead. Erza is going to kill you. If you're still alive after Gajeel has cut your dick and smashed it on the ground._

But the more he was apologizing, more tears were running down Juvia's cheeks. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to touch her again if she was repulsed by his touch.

"Thank you." She finally murmured between sobs.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Thank you." She repeated more clearly. "Gray-sama always makes Juvia feel like a normal girl. You're Juvia's sun."

His cheeks bushed slightly and then he sighed in relief. At least, she wasn't in distress.

"So, you're not angry at me?"

"A little." She admitted after a silence and the guilt rushed back inside him.

"I really am sorry. I promise I won't touch you ag…"

"Juvia's not angry because of what you did."

"Hey?"

"Juvia's angry because you stopped too soon, Gray-sama." She said with a wily smile and her eyes still gleaming with tears had a glint that stirred something within him.

The heaviness on his shoulders faded away. Yeah, this girl was definitively turning him crazy.

He watched her; with the rumpled shirt, her hair spread on the sand, and her lovely face, glowing in the new sun. He was already tied up before, but now that he had a taste, he couldn't back away.

He leaned and brushed the drying tears with his thumb.

"So, I need to make up to you, then?" He whispered, with his face an inch above hers.

She looked in his eyes and blushed. He smirked with her sudden shyness as if she hadn't implying to pursue the make-out session minute ago.

He closed the distance between them and finally captured the lips he was craving for so long.

END

* * *

**AN**: The final scene was playing in my head for a moment, so I hope you liked it.

I'm in a mood for Highschool and College AU. I have some ideas for a multichapter story, but I can't promise though, I need to put them down to know if it works or not.

I hope none of you had dated someone as I pictured Bora, I didn't want to bring bad memories. But it's a headcanon of mine that Bora thinks he's better than Juvia when he's one of the biggest assholes!


End file.
